Divergent Primary School
by Divergent Kitty
Summary: Beatrice Prior is a 10 year old student in Divergent Primary School. When she turns 11, she will find that her life will be filled with tons of shenanigans and has to sit beside her friend Tobias 'Four' Eaton for the rest of her school year. Based on my school life, all events in here have happened to me. Lots of Divergent High fics out there, feel like doing something different.
1. P4, Beginning of Term 4

**Haro guys! A new story I thought up! I was reading loads of Divergent High fanfics and I thought, 'high school is a bit too cliché. Isn't primary just as crazy as well from my experience?' And then, BOOM! New story idea! Divergent Primary School! This fanfic's events will be based on my totally awesome primary school life. Anything that happens to Tris in this story has happened to me in real life. And I can assure you, there will be a lot of crazy shnizzle happening in this fanfic.**

**I don't own the characters, but I definitely own Tris' life story in this fanfic cuz it IS my own life!**

**Enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

I'm on my way to school right now with my mom carrying my schoolbag on her shoulders. I am currently in primary 4, first day of term 4. I haven't seen my best friend, Christina, for a week! I can't wait to see her! She and I are very close, we are like sisters. We have loads of similarities: We were born in the same hospital, born in January, although I'm older than her by 13 days. We both have a huge sense of humour(sick ones at that) and our best subject is English. We both love English. And how we met is still fresh inside my memory.

**3 years ago, in primary 1, during recess**

I ran to the field, excited. I always came here during recess, to play at the little field obstacle course play area. As I was walking along the balancing beam, I saw a quiet, tan, girl, leaning against the tunnel that you could crawl through. She was just standing there, looking down and was very quiet. I seemed to be the only one who even noticed that she even existed. Nobody was paying attention to her. And she seemed all alone, with no friends. And suddenly, I had the urge.

The urge to go talk to her.

I walked off the beam and ran towards her. When I stopped in front of her, her eyes were wide. I guessed she didn't expect me to go to her. "Hello, my name is Beatrice, but you can call me Tris. Want to play with me?" I asked her kindly. She was shocked. Then she nodded eagerly. I smiled brightly. "Lets go play on the rope rings thingys." I pointed to the ropes that were held up by two metal poles and were suspended above the ground. I could could barely just reach it by standing on my tip toes. I grabbed one ring with each hand and lifted my feet off the ground. My hands were two rings apart, so I had just enough space to lift my legs up and put them in between my arms. I then bent my knees over the rope and let go of my hands. I was hanging like a bat. The girl applauded.

"Ta-dah!" I exclaimed. She laughed. "How did you learn to do that?" She asked me. "Well, I just saw one of the older boys do it and I thought that maybe I could do it. And I could." She was impressed. Then she said, "Teach me?" I jumped down and nodded. She grinned. We started playing with the other stuff until the bell rang, signalling the end of recess. As we were walking back to the hall, she turned to me. "I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Christina. Thanks for playing with me. Play with me tomorrow again?" I nodded. "Sure!" "Okay! See you around!" She turned to walk back to her own class. I smiled.

I made a new friend.

We started playing together during recess daily. She invented this game on the balance beam: butt-to-butt. It was so stupid, yet fun. The game was exactly like it sounded: We go back to back or in this case butt to butt, and try to push the other person off the balance beam. Christina won most of the time. We always played together, although we were in different classes. In p1 and p2,**(primary 1 and 2, in primary 1 we are 7 year olds, p2 we are 8 year olds and so on so forth) **I was in class 1G and 2G and she was in class 1K and 2K. Then we found out what class we would be in in p3, based on our grades. I found out I was going to 3H. I asked Christina, "What class are you going to? I'm going to 3H." She looked at me and frowned. I was crestfallen.

We probably wouldn't be in the same class. I looked down. Then she looked at me and grinned.

"I'm gonna be in 3H too!" She squealed. I gasped.

And that's when I knew we were destined to be best friends.

**Present Day**

I'm snapped out of my reverie by my mom patting my shoulder. She slings my bag over my shoulders and kisses my hair. "Bye, girl. Have fun at school!" She tells me. I smile at her and she gladly returns it. I walk through the school gate and the first thing I see is the school General Office. I walk up to my class and place my bag on the back of my seat. The seat beside mine is still empty.

I hope she isn't here today, I think wryly. Our seating arrangement is two tables stuck to each other, a space between the other two tables and so on so forth. And the other tables follow in rows behind them. The girl I'm sitting beside is Myra. And she is A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G. **(I know Myra isn't a nuisance in the book but she seemed to be the perfect one to represent this girl in my class. I needed a character who didn't have a super big significant role and Myra seemed perfect for the job. But don't worry, Tris aka me becomes friends with Myra the next year.) **We have fixed seats and Myra has been bugging me ever since I was forced to exchange my seat with this other girl as she was sick of Myra too. I've already planned to tell my teacher about this problem. I wish I wasn't so short. If I were tall, I wouldn't have had to change my seat. I was already happy sitting with that other girl because she wasn't asking me to play 'social network' with her using our geometry set casing with the laptop-ish flipping mechanism in the middle of class! **(no kidding, she really did do that)**

There are vertical four rows in my class. The seats in each vertical row differ in number. For example, I sit in row 3, first two seats, the second seat. Christina sits in row 4, second two seats, the first seat. So I have to turn my neck to my right and behind to look at her. And she is sitting there already. Always the early bird, I think to myself.

Then Myra walks in.

I groan.

She glares at me and takes her seat. She is fully aware of my hate for her, so she hates me back. I decide to just be straightforward with her and say rudely, "I'm going to tell the teacher to change my seat." She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." I decide to just stick it in her face. "Do you know why?" "Because you think I'm an annoying little fly that's not worth your time, yeah I get it!" She snaps.

I decide to wait until recess then I tell my teacher when everyone has gone out of class. There are four more periods until recess. Four more periods until my freedom.

Four periods.

2 hours.

And I'm freed!

When it is recess, I tell my teacher about it. She nods understandingly and says, "I understand. The lesson after recess would be mine, so I will choose where you shall sit then." I give her a word of thanks before running off to join my best friend.

As I run towards her, I blurt out what I requested our teacher to do. I start to feel a little guilty. "Should I have asked her to change my place at all? Is it selfish of me?" Christina shakes her head and tells me, "It isn't selfish. You need a better environment to learn in with no distractions so you can learn better." I nod along to her words and she adds, "Also, she has been an ass." I laugh.

Classic Christina.

Half an hour later, we are all back in the classroom when our teacher makes an announcement. "Tris over here will be exchanging her seat with someone else and I'll need that someone to tell me that you are okay with it."

Nobody volunteers.

As usual.

My teacher then continues. "If that's the case, then I shall pick someone around your height to exchange." I start praying. _Please let me sit with Christina, please let me sit with Christina..._

_Then she says, "Marlene, you're about Tris' height. Bring your bag to her table."_

YES!

Marlene sits next to Christina!

Which means I'm right next to my sista from anotha mista! The boy sitting in front of Christina says, "Hi Tris, I'm Will." And the boy sitting in front of me grins. "And I'm Tobias. You're gonna have loads of fun sitting with us!" They seem like really friendly people and I warm up to them immediately.

This school term has just gotten so much better.

**Yay! Hope you enjoy this first chapter! You're going to love this story because my life is full of shenanigans. And don't worry, there WILL be FourTris. For sure. And you'll love what will happen to them later. And by later I mean primary 5. I'll get there pretty soon cuz I can't remember anything from p4 except for just a few things: Sitting with my BFF and my so-called 'BF' stealing my adorable-fluffy-toy-keychain-thingy every now and then.**

**And I don't freaking care Bethany, I know you hate everything but read this fanfic cuz it's practically gonna be the online diary of our primary school life. :p**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Goal: No goal cuz I just started this story :p**

**Email me at shuei02luvscats if you want to have a random chat. Don't be afraid cuz I'm really approachable.(you know, like a bed of nails :p jk, I really am friendly) My Twitter: Divergent_Kitty My Instagram: divergentkitty My YouTube: Divergent Kitty**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	2. P4, End of Term 4

**Hey guys! This is just a short chapter, cuz I really want to move on to primary 5 already cuz that's where the FourTris fluff starts. So this chapter will kinda suck.**

**I don't own anything except my life. All rights to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris' POV**

I walk back to my form class from my second language classroom. I can't wait to show my friends the new keychain that my second language classmate gave me! It is a soft toy that is round, like a tiny cushion. It's white and it looks sorta like a sheep. But the most striking part about it is its eyes. They are so cute! I see Christina already sitting in her seat. I run over and show her the keychain.

"Aww! It's so cute!" She squeals. Tobias turns around in his seat upon hearing Chris squeal. He sees the keychain and wrinkles his nose at it. "What the hell is that monstrosity?!" He questions. I gasp. I glare at him and say defensively, "Fluffy is NOT a monstrosity! She's adorable!" Christina raises an eyebrow at me. "Fluffy? That's its name?" She asks me. I nod proudly. She grins. "Heh. Fluffy. I like it." Tobias rolls his eyes and I stick my tongue out at him. He replicates my actions.

I have shown all my group members Fluffy and all of them have taken a liking to her. All except Tobias. Apparently he hates her.

Ever since that day, I have been bringing fluffy with me everywhere. I love Fluffy. I even washed her once when she was too dirty.

Unfortunately, ever since that day, Tobias has been stealing Fluffy from me. So I hooked her to my pencil case.

Whenever I am not focusing on Fluffy, he will take that chance to steal her. When I realise that she is gone, the first person I will turn to is him. And I am always right.

This is how obsessed christina and I have been with Fluffy. We would draw Fluffy in our Math exercise books and these books would be marked by our teacher.

However, near the end of term 4, I suddenly didn't really like Fluffy so I gave her to Christina and she threw Fluffy away by accident. True story.

"Hey Tris, where's Fluffy?" Tobias asks me. I shake my head and say, "I gave Fluffy to Christina and she threw her away." He laughs. I glare at him. We aren't exactly enemies, we just tease each other a lot. But we are friends, just so you know.

**~·~·~·~·~Time skip to end of the year~·~·~·~·~**

I'm going to class 5H next year. A lot of my classmates are, like Christina, Will and Tobias. Primary 4 has been kinda boring, but I've a feeling that it's going to be a wild ride next year.

**Told you this chapter will suck. But the next couple of chapters will be really interesting.**

**Responses to reviewers: 1st jumper, it is a cool plot line cuz my life is crazy :p Trisaba Daph Ride 464, thank you and I'm glad to be an inspiration for you! :)**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Helps me out a lot, thanks!**

**Goal: 4 favs, 4 follows and 4 reviews (WOOWWW I do love Four a lot don't I!)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	3. P5, Beginning of Term 1

** Hey guys, here's chapter 3, aka the beginning of primary 5 for Tris! FYI: When you're in Primary 5, you're 11 years old.**

**I don't own Divergent, V. Roth does.**

**Tris' POV**

I am excited. Primary 5. The first day of P5 and I'm going to meet my new classmates! I enter the hall and see different labels, stating where we need to sit. I find class 5H in no time at all and see that Christina is there! I immediately sit down beside her.

"Hey Chris!" I say cheerily. She grins and gives me space for me to sit. She asks, "How was the end year holidays?" To be honest, my holidays sucked. I didn't go overseas, and I only stayed over at a church friend's place. And that church friend's brother had a crush on me and was REALLY creepy. I don't know why all the unattractive guys like me. For example: Edward. He is quite muscular for a 11 year old, but he has so many scars and they make him look really skinny. Which is gross. Edward is actually a good friend of Tobias and last year, Toby told me that Ed had a crush on me. And Toby kept on teasing me about it.

After the assembly talk, our form teachers bring us to our new classrooms. I see who our teacher for this year is. Once I see her, I cheer inwardly. It is Miss Tori Wu! She is the teacher in charge of my dance co-curricular activity(or cca for short)! She can be quite strict, but she has a wicked sense of humour. Plus, she's sarcastic, just like me! I love sarcastic humour!

Once we reach level 3, we see a classroom. Above the front door of the classroom is a plaque that reads '5H'. Miss Wu tells us to line up in two lines, boy and girls, and arrange ourselves from shortest to the tallest. The shortest students stand in the front and the tallest at the back. I stand somewhere in the middle while Christina is somewhere in the back. I don't pay attention to the guys' line, though.

Miss Wu sends us into the classroom, two by two, one boy and one girl. She is making us sit next to someone of the opposite gender! WHAT?!

When it is almost my turn to go in, I find out who I am going to sit next to for the rest of the year. As soon as I see him, my eyes go wide. "No, no no no no no NOOO!" I exclaim.

"Alright, Tris. Go inside with him," Miss Wu tells me. I groan and the boy who has to sit beside me groans as well.

I have to sit next to _Tobias._

For the whole year.

Yay.

Since there are around 30 boys and 10 girls in the class, the taller guys get to sit next to someone of the same gender.

Lucky.

I look around me and see who are my groupmates: Uriah is sitting in front of me, in the first row. Marlene is sitting beside him, in front of Tobias. Will sits behind him, and Christina sits behind me!

Awesome!

I turn around in my seat and extend my hand for Christina to shake as a friendly 'introduction'. She plays along. "It's so nice to meet you, my name is Tris," I say in a fancy accent. Christina responds with the same accent, "Yes, I am ever so delighted. My name is Christina." We shake hands and burst out laughing.

"Silence please!" Miss Wu calls out. She starts out by introducing herself, and what she will be teaching us. She teaches us Science, English, Mathematics and Art. Our Physical Education and Health Education teacher is Mister Amar. Our second language teacher depends on how many marks we got for our second language exams last year. Next we go round to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Uriah Pedrad. And I love watching and playing British football and I am athletic. My hobbies are like I said just now, athletic stuff. I am a prefect. Oh, and I also love Dauntless Cake." Uriah says to the whole class. Miss Wu nods and then gestures to Marlene.

"Hello, my name is Marlene-" "PEDRAD!" Someone yells and the class erupts into laughter. Marlene turns red and so does Uriah. He tries to give Edward a death glare(emphasis on tries) and stutters, "The rumour is-isn't even, umm, t-true!" Marlene nods her head vigorously and continues. "I am Marlene Tanya**(The friend of mine whom I based Mar on, her last name is 'Tan', but I wanted an American sounding last name and the closest I could think of was 'Tanya'. Hope it's okay.) **and I like reading in my free time. I study a lot and I follow the rules very closely as I am a prefect."

I zone out by staring at my table and unfocusing my eyes. That is what my parents call my 'screensaver' mode. Apparently, I used to zone out in this way so often that my parents got worried and sent me for some kind of counselling.**(This is true, and I still do it occasionally.) **Suddenly, I feel Tobias nudge me. I snap my head up and go "Huh? What?" He tilts his head towards Miss Wu who is now staring at me. And so is everyone else. I blush and start my introduction with a loud voice.

"My name is Beatrice Prior, but I prefer to be called Tris. I have loads of friends and I am very approachable. I am an avid reader, I am in Dance CCA, I am quite athletic, very brave and I have a huge sense of humour or more specifically sarcastic humour, and my favourite subject is English. I am a prefect. Also, the most important thing you must know about me: I LOVE cats!" I exhale quite loudly as I made my voice very loud in order for the whole class to hear. Miss Wu nods in approval of my 'speech'. "Very good, Miss Prior. The rest of you should learn from her; speaking to the whole class in a loud voice. Most of you when you introduced yourselves, you spoke so quietly. Speak louder! I can tell you all have the potential to have loud voices as I can barely hear myself whenever you are talking when I am talking." She says through gritted teeth, eyeing the ones who were chatting non-stop earlier on. Those pupils turn as red as a tomato.

Gotta love Miss Wu.

I nudge Tobias. He turns to me as if to say 'What do you want?' I tilt my head towards Miss Wu, imitating what he did to me just now. He playfully glares at me while I smile innocently. He sighs and begins his intro in a voice equally as loud as mine.

"I am Tobias Eaton, but my nickname is Four because whenever I do archery or knife throwing, my first 4 arrows or knives always hit the bullseye." Wow, I did not know that. Is his aim really that good? And he does knife throwing?! "I don't really open up to many people or anything, but I do have a sense of humour that is just like Tris'. I love cats as well, I am also really good in English and I am in hockey and archery CCA and I go to the gym a lot so I'm really athletic." I sit there gaping at him and he has a sly smirk.

"So, after all that has been said, am I awesome and worth admiring?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow. I immediately jab him in the side where he is most ticklish and retort, "No, I still think you're a loser." He rolls his eyes and says, "But hello! I do knife throwing, I have wicked aim, I have brains AND brawn! You HAVE to admit that I'm pretty tough!" I smile and say in the kind of tone a mother says to a baby, "But the tough almighty Four has a shoft shide for teeny wittle kitties!" I pout and bat my eyelashes, making my face look cute. Tobias turns away and says in annoyance, "Shut up." But I see that his cheeks have a slight tint of red.

YES! I have embarrassed him! WHOOP WHOOP!

I continue zoning out when the others are introducing themselves until it is Christina's turn. I become her loudspeaker for her voice is a little soft. Her voice is always soft whenever she has to speak to a lot of people. But she is pretty loud-mouthed when she is around people she is close to, like me.

"Her name is Christina Lyn Curtis**(Yes that is my best friend's actual middle and last name, she is half Singaporean and half 'Murrican. And she is awesome. XD I hope ya reading this fanfic, Bethany!) **and she likes to write stories, is very quiet and keeps to herself although she is very loud around her close friends, like me! She always tells the truth. And she ventures into the internet quite often."

It is Will's turn next.

"Hi, I'm Will Hughes. I am very good at all my subjects and I have been one of the top 5 students in the level for the past few years. I am a prefect and have a good memory. I am quite athletic and I am in the Scouts CCA." When he is done, I zone out yet again. We go through all the stuff that we need to bring to school tomorrow. I jot down all the names of the items in my handbook so I would not forget. Miss Wu shows us our timetable:

Monday

7.30 - 8.30am: Second language

8.30 - 9.30am: English

9.30 - 10.00am: P.E.

10.00 - 10.30am: Recess

10.30 - 11.30am: Art

11.30 - 12.30pm: Math

12.30 - 1pm: English

Tuesday

7.30 - 8.30: Assembly

8.30 - 9.30am: Science

9.30 - 10am: Math

10 - 10.30am: Recess

10.30 - 11.30am: English

11.30 - 12pm: Math

12 - 1pm: Second Language

Wednesday

7.30 - 8.30am: Math

8.30 - 10am: Second Language

10 - 10.30am: Recess

10.30 - 12pm: English

12 - 12.30pm: Science

Thursday

7.30 - 8.30am: Second Language

8.30 - 9am: Science

9 - 9.30 am: English

9.30 - 10am: P.E.

10 - 10.30am: Recess

10.30 - 11am: Music

11 - 12pm: Math

12 - 1pm: English

Friday

7.30 - 8am: English

8 - 8.30am: Health Education

8.30 - 9.30am: Second Language

9.30 - 10am: Social Studies

10 - 10.30am: Recess

10.30 - 11am: Science

11 - 12pm: English

12 - 1pm: Math

So I have to bring a hell lotta stuff. Fabulous. The best part is the school has cupboards outside the classrooms that have square lockers installed in them. They are those kinds that you find at a swimming pool. So the school has them, but we don't use them. At all. So we have to bring our heavy schoolbags to school everyday. Also, I forgot to mention that Divergent Primary has a system: There are five different groups, or as we call them, the five 'factions'. There is Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, and Erudite.

The Abnegation are the selfless pupils, the ones that always follow the rules. Majority of the student leaders and prefects are from Abnegation. They are usually very quiet and no offense to them, pretty boring. Last year I was in Abnegation. So was Tobias. The Abnegation girls always have to tie up their hair in a bun and the boys have to have really short hair. Their uniform is always grey, and are baggy. I found them really uncomfortable. They are often teased by the other students; calling us 'goody two shoes' and 'stiffs'. Especially Erudite pupils.

Erudite are the smart pupils. They must have really neat hair. Their uniform is blue. A lot of the Erudite girls wear blue work dresses with a blue work jacket with it. Some even wear heels! The boys wear button up shirts with a jacket. Their uniform is extremely formal. Lots of them wear glasses, even when they don't need to. Some of the Erudite are snobby and smart aleck. Edward and Myra were in Erudite. Will was also in Erudite, but he is definitely not a snobby guy. He's actually really nice, although his nerdiness gets in the way sometimes. The other students call the Erudite 'nerds' and 'noses'.

Amity are the peaceful pupils. They are always happy. They help take care of the school garden and plant stuff. They wear either red or yellow or both. They are never mean to anyone, they never start fights or arguments. The girls can tie their hair or let it down but most of them tie it because they have to work in the garden under the hot sun. The other students think they are like hippies, with their colourful clothing and happy personalities and long skirts and pants.

Candor are the downright honest pupils. They never lie, and that makes them kinda... Rude. Christina used to be from Candor. They wear black and white. No statements on hair. They are good at telling if people are lying, which is pretty scary. A lot of the other students think that they are jerks. I don't really blame them.

And then there is Dauntless. Will, Christina, Edward, Myra, Tobias and I are now Dauntless. We are the brave and daring ones. We don't really have rules. We wear black, and there are no rules on our hair. Heck, we are even allowed to dye it! There is also a building that is in the school compound that isn't connected to the teaching blocks where all the classrooms are. The building is built specifically for Dauntless: It is a tattoo parlour! We can buy hair dye there and even get piercings! How cool is that?! Also, even better: Miss Wu is the tattoo artist working there. She told the Dauntless students in 5H that she will give us discounts! Of course, before we need to have our parents approval before we get tattoos or piercings or hair dye. Chris, Will, Toby and I actually transferred when we saw how awesome Dauntless was. Also, Marlene and Uriah kept on telling us how awesome it was too.

"You should transfer to Dauntless next year! It'll be fun!" That was what Zeke told us. Zeke is Uri's older brother, though only by nine months so the two brothers are in 5H.

"We have loads of freedom." Shauna added to Zeke's sentence. Shauna has a little sister named Lynn who is in class 5F. Their age difference is also nine months.

So we decided to transfer. 5H isn't fully made up of Dauntless, but the majority of it is. Both Miss Wu and Mister Amar are from Dauntless. The teachers need to be in a faction too.

After we find out who our second language teachers are, we go back to our form classes. The rest of the day was full of 'getting to know each other' kind of stuff. At 1pm, the dismissal bell rings. We grab our bags and rush out of the classroom. I head to the bus-stop and take a bus home.

"Hi girl, how was the first day of school? Do you like your new faction?" Mom asks me. I reply with an enthusiastic 'great!' and 'I love Dauntless'! She smiles and helps get my bag off my shoulders. I run to Dad's study and open the sliding glass door. He gives me a hug and I gladly accept it. I take a bath and check through my list of things to bring tomorrow. I pack my bag before my brother comes home.

"Hi Caleb!" I call out. Caleb is older than me by 4 years. He studies in Divergent Secondary School, and he is in Erudite. We discuss how our first day has been until it is night time. When it is 9pm, my parents tuck me to bed. I always have to be in bed by nine, always.

And I fall asleep, thinking about what fun this year will be.

**PHEW! 2k+ words! Thank you guys for supporting me! I enjoyed writing this chapter. :)**

**Responses to Reviwers: LivFour, Nice to know that you love this! And here's your update! :D**

**Goal: 9 Favs, 10 Follow, 7 Reviews**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? I love reading your feedback.**

**And if you think this chapter has enough shenanigans already, be prepared! This is only the beginning! :D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	4. P5, Term 1 Week 1 Day 2

**Hey guys, just had the best dream EVAARRR! I dreamt that I was in some fancy hotel, and loads of famous people were staying in the hotel at that time. My family went to eat the buffet breakfast and were looking at all the celebs that were eating breakfast at their own cordoned off area. I was busy standing in front of the entrance to the area and then a certain hot actor who can sing, beatbox, has a very sick sense of humour and a superbly complicated Greek name comes up behind me... IT WAS FREAKING THEO ERMEHGAHD! He originally wanted to enter the area but decided to chat with me instead. When he started to get real hungry, he had to stop talking to me but before he left, he told me, "You look really cute with those mini-shorts." OMGGGG and then when I woke up, I was like "DAMMIT IT WAS JUST A DREAM" But it was a nice dream, yes it was. X3**

**Me: Ok. 3, 2, 1... GO!**

**Uri: MAH VERONICA DON'T MAH VERONICA DON'T MAH VERONICA DON'T OWN NONE UNLESS YA GOT DISCLAIMARRS HUN!**

**Me: GODDAMIT URI WHY THE F*** DID YOU SAY THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER USING THE LYRICS OF ANACONDA?! *chases after Uri with a butterknife***

**Uri: *runs for his life***

**Tris' POV**

"Beatrice." I faintly hear it. "Beatrice." It sounds more insistent. "Miss Prior!" Someone is shaking me. "MISS PRIOR WAKE UP!" I groan. I finally open my eyes and see my father's face. "Beatrice, get up and tell Rita what you want for breakfast so that she can make it for you." I slowly push myself up to a sitting position and stand up. I groggily walk towards the kitchen where my family's helper, Rita, is.

"Good morning Tris," Rita says cheerily as I step in. "Morning Rita," I yawn. Rita works for us as my parents are often at work and don't have time to take care of us. She is currently in her early thirties, but she looks younger, like a 25 year old. She has very tanned skin and a bit of a foreign accent as she originated from a tropical island and many people have thought that she has come from the Philippines. She has dark brown hair that reaches the bottom of her ribcage. Although she is our helper and some people have called her a maid, I find that she is more like a sister. She is funny, cheery, and has lots of stories of her childhood which she frequently shares with me.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks while preparing the apple cider and vitamins which I eat every morning. I get sick easily as have a really weak immune system so I need all these stuff. I respond to Rita's question with the words, "The usual." She nods and goes over to grab two slices of bread and the jar of nutella.

I can't get enough of that chocolatey goodness!

I can actually make breakfast on my own, it's just that I am always half asleep in the morning so I can't be trusted with handling the butterknife and the , never ever trust me with those when I'm still half asleep. My family had to learn that the hard way.

After three minutes, I am busy devouring my bread and eating my vitamins. I check the living room clock and it reads 6.30. I take this as my cue to change into my 'uniform'. I dig through my wardrobe and find a pair of black tights and a Marks & Spencer shirt. This is pretty much my absolute favourite clothes combo. I head into the bathroom and change. After I'm dressed, I check the clock again and see that it is only 6.35. I have to be in school by 7.15 latest, so I take this time to catch some 'z's.

And yes, this IS my normal school wake-up routine.

"Bye sis!" I hear Caleb call to me. I wave goodbye to him and head towards my bedroom. Caleb's school starts earlier than mine, and he has to leave even earlier than the other pupils as Divergent Secondary is quite far from here and he needs to take a bus.

I wake up when I feel someone shaking me. My mom, telling me to get up as it is now 6.50. I get up and head to the main entrance to tie my school shoes. I know what you're thinking: Why am I going to school so early? Well, I like to be early. I like to have extra time to read my book or talk to my friends before the teacher comes in. I always make sure that I am in school latest by 7. Divergent Primary is a 15 minute walk from home, or 10 if you walk fast.

And I walk really fast. So fast that sometimes I have to stop walking for my parents and Rita to catch up.

Today, Rita is taking me to school and is carrying my extremely heavy bag. She grunts when she lifts it. "Oh my goodness, Tris, your bag is so heavy!" She groans. I tell her that only the second day of school will be like this and that for the rest of the the school year, my bag wouldn't have so many things inside.

After a 10 minute walk to school, I am sitting at my table talking to Christina. She and I are always early birds. We are laughing about a perverse joke but Will decides to be an ass and tells us to quieten down.

"Shh, girls, stop talking! Tris, you are a prefect! And as for you, young lady," he says, pointing to Chris. She rolls her eyes and retorts, "Shh, Will, stop talking! You are a prefect!" I laugh at Will's face.

Score: Christina 1, Will 0!

I high-five her and she is quick to respond. At this moment, Tobias walks in. He sees the high-five and has a smirk on his face. He asks us what it was for and I explain. He high-fives Christina and then turns to me, asking for a high-five as well. I frown.

"But I wasn't the one who had the witty comeback, Christina was." He shakes his head and says, "You were obviously the one who taught her all these retorts and everything." I shrug and raise my palm to his. But at the last moment, he moves his hand back and smoothes it over his hair, like he is trying to look good. He grins.

I've fallen for that trick.

Again.

"DAMMIT TOBIAS, YOU ASSHOLE!" I cry out in exasperation as I try to push him off his chair. Unfortunately, he stops my attempts by holding my wrists in a death grip. He tuts.

"Such language, Beatrice Prior. And such actions! The Amity would not be pleased," he says slyly and I can see Will and Christina trying to stifle their laughter in my periphery. I give them the death glare and Will gulps. Christina doesn't care because she knows the death glare is pretty much harmless. I turn my attention to Tobias.

"Let go of me," I seethe. "Or you're in for a world of pain." He lets go of my wrists and says, "Well if we do get in a fight, I think that it will be YOU, who will be in for a world of pain." I hate to admit it but he is right. He is stronger and has more experience in fights.

"Also, you wouldn't fight me," he adds. Oh he is doubting my strength now, isn't he?! I am just about to reply when he says, "Because you love me!"

Oh really? I hide my smile and make myself look really hurt. Hurt by Tobias' words. When he sees my face, the corners of his mouth turn down and he looks apologetic. "Tris, I... I didn't mean to insult you or anything, I just... God, I'm messed up." He puts his face in his hands. "I'm really sorry, Tris, I..." He groans in frustration.

Then I tackle him.

"GOTCHA!" I yell as I push him to the ground with my body. He is shocked by my surprise attack and yelps. Christina and Will are full on laughing right now. Tobias is panting and I have the biggest grin on my face. Plan Surprise Attack Tobias is a success!

"Tris, get off me," he says through laughter. I shake my head. "Mm-mm. Never, Mr Ea-ton," I tap his nose as I say his last name. He groans and smiles. I giggle at the sight of him at my mercy. The hot Tobias Eaton, tackled by-

Wait, did I just call him hot?

God Tris, get a grip!

At this moment, Uriah walks in and sees us on the ground. He wolf-whistles, "Ooh, someone's gettin' some tonight!" Once he says that, Tobias and I blush. It is only then I realise what an awkward position we are in. He is lying on his back against the ground, and I am straddling him. He also seems to notice what a position we are in as he blushes harder. He immediately gets up and I fall off him hard.

"OW! My ass!" I cry out. He hears my cry and helps me up at once. As I touch his hand, I feel a pleasant warmth spreading through me. I don't know why I feel that warmth.

It can't be that I have a crush on Tobias... Can it?

As I stand up, he asks me, "Hey, is your ass okay?" I playfully hit his chest. He chuckles but then his face turns serious. "Seriously though, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I shake my head and smile, "No, I'm not hurt, but thanks for your concern." I think I hear a sigh of relief from him. Or it is just my imagination.

When I sit down, Miss Wu walks into the class. "Phew," Tobias sighs beside me. I nod and try to hide my giggles. We were so close to being caught messing around! Christina and Will also know it was a close call and nudge our shoulders. I slap Christina's hand.

Although Miss Wu can tolerate us messing around, it would've been awkward if she saw us in THAT position. It'd be WAY too awkward.

The two idiots sitting behind us keep on nudging us and they eventually catch Miss Wu's attention. She raises an eyebrow at us. Tobias and I try to stay cool, as if nothing is going on while Christina and Will keep on trying to make it look like something DID happen. Miss Wu rolls her eyes and ignores us. When she isn't paying attention to us anymore, Tobias turns around and says in a menacing voice, "Damn you two."

And they gulp. I turn to look at Tobias and I actually feel quite scared. He looks extremely intimidating! When he turns back, I ask him what that look was. He grins and explains.

"I call it my 'instructor Four' look. I always look like that whenever I'm doing knife-throwing or archery. I just look like that whenever I am very focused. Loads of my friends tell me that I actually look pretty scary when I am focused and I learned how to make that look even more frightening. Heck, I've even made Al pee his pants with that look before."

If you don't know, Al is one of our classmates. He is a huge softie even though he is now Dauntless. He used to have a crush on me, though I'm not sure if he still does now. I laugh at Tobias' comment about making Al pee his pants, but he doesn't laugh with me. In fact, I would say he looks a bit guilty. I stop laughing and say with concern, "Wait, you're serious?"

He nods. "Yeah, I did that to him when he was going on about how you'll eventually become his girlfriend and I didn't like him saying that so..." His cheeks turn red. Mine turn red too. But I am a bit confused on why he blushed. I have a good reason for blushing and that is that I heard Al wants me to be his girlfriend. What made Tobias blush? I'm curious.

Was it something he said?

I don't get to dwell on it for long as we hear Mr Jack Kang's voice through the PA system. Mr Jack Kang is our school's discipline master. He is in Candor. He says, "School, stand." We all rise from our seats and wait for him to speak again.

"Abnegation, the faction manifesto." After he says this, an Abnegation girl's voice takes over Mr Kang's voice. She leads the Abnegation in saying the manifestos.

"I will be my undoing if I become my obsession. I will forget the ones I love if I do not serve them. I will war with others if I refuse to see them. Therefore I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project outward until I disappear." The girl says with the Abnegation pupils saying it with her. I hear a few murmurs of 'and only God remains' after the last line of the manifesto. That line is not compulsory, as some Abnegation may not be religious. I remember I said that last line and so did Tobias.

"Amity, the faction manifesto," Mr Kang says and an Amity girl's voice is heard.

"Conversations of Peace: Self-Sufficiency. A Daughter says to her Father: 'Father, today I fought with my friend.' Her Father says: 'Why did you fight with your friend?' 'Because she insulted me, and I was angry.' 'Why were you angry?' 'Because she lied about me.' 'My daughter, did your friend's words change who you are?' 'No.' 'Then do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you.' "

"Candor, the faction manifesto." This time, it is a boy saying it, and obviously from Candor.

"Dishonesty is rampant. Dishonesty is temporary. Dishonesty makes evil possible. Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace. Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable."

"Erudite, the faction manifesto." An Erudite girl says the manifesto.

"We submit the following statements as truth: 'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict."

"Dauntless, the faction manifesto." As soon as the Dauntless boy starts speaking, I have to stifle a laugh. I look to my right and Tobias is trying not to laugh as well. And I can see that Uriah's face is one of horror.

Zeke is saying the manifesto.

"We believe tha cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. We believe that justice is more important than peace. We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." As soon as he finishes saying it, we hear a loud sound through the PA system.

Zeke, exhaling a huge breath loudly through the microphone.

Will, Christina, Marlene, Tobias and I burst out laughing as do the rest of the class and I see Miss Wu trying to hold in her laughter. We hear a squeak of 'sorry' through the PA system and laugh even harder. We hear an irritated Mr Kang telling us to sit down. Uriah faceplants his table in embarrassment. We hear him lamenting, "Why, Zeke? WHY? I'M ASHAMED TO BE EVEN CALLED YOUR BROTHER!" Although his voice is muffled by the table, the whole class hears what he said and laugh again.

Five minutes later, guess who shows up at our door: That's right, Mr Zeke Pedrad. The class erupts into cheers and he turns very red. Even Miss Wu is clapping. Tobias shouts over the cheers, "GOOD JOB, MAN!" Soon Miss Wu tells the class to quieten down and claps Zeke on the back and says, "It's okay, Zeke. Everyone makes stupid mistakes every once in a while." Zeke replies with a shrug, "I don't know. I think I've just become even more famous."

Typical Zeke, the popular party-monster.

He walks past Uriah's table and his little brother tells him, "Don't worry, you've got the rest of the faction manifesto to say and mess up." Tobias winces, "Ooh! Ouch, Uri!" "Don't worry baby bro, I know I am gonna rock in messing up!" Zeke replies, pumping his fist into the air.

He passes by Shauna's table and winks at her. She smiles back flirtatiously and I frown.

Am I missing something here?

I am just about to ask Tobias what is going on between Zeke and Shauna when Miss Wu asks us to take out our books.

I guess I'll have to ask him some other time.

The rest of the day has been uneventful. Nothing interesting happens. The only things that are worth having a look back at are Zeke's blunder and me tackling Tobias this morning.

When I get back home, I keep on thinking about that tackle. I was straddling Tobias, but he didn't push me off until Uriah mentioned it. It was strange. It was like he wanted me to stay straddling him.

I keep on getting so distracted by today's event that I can't focus on my homework for even 5 minutes.

At 4pm, I finally finish my homework and lay on my bed. Again, I can't seem to get Tobias off my mind. All the things that he did or said that spark interest in me... They all lead to the fact that he might have a crush on me. But it is impossible. I mean, he is handsome, is muscular, smart, athletic and loads more. He could have anyone he wants. I'm not like the other girls. I'm skinny, I'm short, I'm not pretty...

Why am I still thinking about this? I'm not even sure that he likes me!

I groan and plop my head back onto my pillow, making puffs of air come out from the sides of it.

I shouldn't dwell on it too much, I guess. I have to focus on my studies, on the Primary School Leaving Examination next year, or PSLE. That is the four-letter acronym that every primary school student dreads. I can't get distracted by boys, or crushes or anything!

At 9pm, I am in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what could happen tomorrow.

**Yay chapter Four! :3 Okay whatever happened with the whole tackling Tobias and Zeke slipping up, I'm sorry but it never happened in real life for me. I just added it in cuz my life doesn't have enough fluff to satisfy you guys. But if I do make something up, I will tell you guys. If I don't it means it has all happened to me before.**

**And I'm sorry for the long wait, guys I'VE BEEN BUSY**

**Responses to reviewers: Minpin20(guest), Yes they will. :3 And this story will only revolve around their life in primary school. And I will definitely include Divergent in this story cuz I(or Tris) am OBSESSED with it. triseat0n, Yes, she doesn't know and is unsure of herself, but she will definitely get hints along the way that will eventually lead her to liking Tobias. FangirlsUnited25, Thank you! MeowO7, Thanks to u too, fellow feline! :3**

**Goal: 12 Favs, 15 Follows, 12 reviews.**

**And I will have a Q&A ish thing like I have in my other fanfic. Write a question(s) in the reviews and I shall answer them. Every one of them. Email me at shuei02luvscats if you will like to chat!**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	5. Announcement!

**Hey guys, just to let ya know, I will be focusing on Déjà Vu more than Divergent Primary. It is my main fanfic at the moment, but don't worry I will still update Divergent Primary, just not as often. I am finding it pretty hard to juggle two fanfics and I do **_**not**_** work well under pressure. So yeah, I will focus on Déjà Vu for now until it is close to the end. Just to let you know, I don't have a fixed schedule so I will update at random times. But estimated update schedule for this fanfic is maybe once or twice a month? I will try my best to update more frequently cuz I have a limited computer time so I would not get addicted. Hope you all understand... :)**

**fanficforev, yes of course there will be FourTris, why wouldn't I add FourTris? And p5 is 6th grade(that is for 11 year olds right? Correct me if I'm wrong...)**

**Even though this ain't a proper update, feel free to follow or favourite or review.**

**And fyi, I have TONS of story ideas that have come from my own head, so stay tuned! ;D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	6. Apology

**Hey guys I'm sorry but I will have to stop Divergent Primary here. I've only just realised that nothing fluffy actually goes on in my primary school life, so yeah... Plus I can't think of ways to make it fluffier. So just a summary of what happens: Tobias keeps on teasing Uriah about the rumour of him and Marlene being together, so Uri decides to have revenge on him by spreading a rumour about he and Tris. The rumour eventually makes them like each other but they're too shy to admit it. And how the story ends is when they have to leave for different secondary schools, and as a farewell to Tris, Tobias kisses her. It's just a brief one, but Tris decides to kiss him back real hard for a 12 year old and everyone is cheering like "HELL YEAH THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" So yeah.**

**I'm also pretty sad I'm not doing this fanfic anymore, but if you'd like to learn all about the stuffz that happen with the rumour(which actually happened in real life to me), I will be more than happy to share all the shenanigans with you. You can send me an email, or message me at my private facebook, Kitty Tris Prior. My email is shuei02luvscats gmail . com without the spaces. :)**

**But don't worry, I already have a story idea. I'll most likely wait till Déjà Vu is done and start writing it and trust me, it has an interesting and original concept. And no, I won't back out on it. I just can't write this one cuz I suck at writing real life events.**

**Also, I told the guy I kinda like (aka this story's Tobias) that I like him but he doesn't like me back the same way. He also says he hates the kind of thing where all these crush stuff is one sided so he apologised to me and said he will keep his distance from me for a year. I understand how he feels, though I wish I could banish my feelings and become casual friends with him again since he's uncomfortable with me liking him. So I felt it would be freaking offensive to myself if I write a happy ending for 'me', when in real life there is no happy ending for me. :(**

**Sorry if I seem selfish, I am TRYING SO HARD TO BE SELFLESS BUT I'M NOT ARGH XC**

**Gosh I'm starting to sound like Tris. Thinks she ain't selfless enough but brave and all. Only difference between me and her is I'm not 16 yet and I'm not blonde and she has Tobias while I have no one :( I AM FOREVER ALONE NUUHHHHH**

**Okay I have no idea how a totally serious apology ended up with me saying I am mr rock face.(my nickname for the forever alone guy) I guess that's just how loosened up I am, and maybe a little crazy. :p**

**For the last time on this fanfic,**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


End file.
